pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Somali Pirateway
Completes the Domain of Anguish in Hard Mode in a little over 1 conset, with the potential to complete in under 1 conset. =Overview= =Team Setup= Khalifa prof=A/N death=12 sha=12+1+3FormTraversalAm Unstoppable!"of HasteEscapeof DistressRecallCharge/build Equipment *'Armor:' Brown lifejacket from ww2 era. *'Weapons:' pair of binoculars and a slingshot. *'Titles:' r8+ norn and r8 lightbringer are recommended *'Sweets:' Candy Apple, golden eggs, and candy corn are recommended for Gloom. Mujahid 1 prof=Me/Mo dom=12+1+3 fast=12+3 prot=3of Regretof PainSignetOverloadDelusionsMistrustMove Like a Dwarf!"Bond/build Equipment *'Armor:' naked upper body and 80s spandex shorts stolen from kinky boat captain. *'Weapons:' broken ak and a dead chicken. *'Titles:' r8 lightbringer is required Mujahid 2 prof=Me/A dom=12+1+3 fast=12+3EchoSurgeSignetMistrustHim!"Move Like a Dwarf!"InverterRecall/build Equipment *'Armor:' Radiant insignia, runes of attunement, rune of superior vigor, rune of superior or minor fast casting depending on preference *'Weapons:' 40/40 set is best but a staff is fine too, +30 -2 high energy set *'Titles:' r8 lightbringer is recommended Mujahid 3 prof=Me/A fast=12+3 dom=12+1+3 sha=3OverloadSignetof PainDelusionsMistrustAm Unstoppable!"Meldof Shadow/build Equipment *'Armor:' Radiant insignia, runes of attunement, rune of superior vigor *'Weapons:' 40/40 set is best but a staff is fine too, +30 -2 high energy set *'Titles:' r8 lightbringer is required Mujahid 4 prof=Me/A dom=12+1+3 fast=12+3EchoSurgeSignetMistrustBackfireInverterRecallAm Unstoppable!/build Equipment *'Armor:' Radiant insignia, runes of attunement, rune of superior vigor, rune of superior or minor fast casting depending on preference *'Weapons:' 40/40 set is best but a staff is fine too, +30 -2 high energy set *'Titles:' r8 lightbringer is recommended Mujahid 5 prof=Me/N dom=10+1 fast=11+3 ill=11+1+3NecrosisEchoEyeof Clumsinessof PainMove Like a Dwarf!"EmpathyMimicry/build Equipment *'Armor:' Radiant insignia, runes of attunement, rune of superior vigor, rune of superior or minor fast casting depending on preference *'Weapons:' 40/40 set is best but a staff is fine too, +30 -2 high energy set *'Titles:' r8 lightbringer is recommended monk prof=Mo/R divine=12+1+3 heal=8+3 beast=10 wild=2SeedSpiritof LifeHealthQuicknessMove Like a Dwarf!"of ExtinctionAura/build Equipment *'Armor:' Radiant insignia, runes of attunement, rune of superior vigor, prot headpiece and divine headpiece *'Weapons:' +20% enchantments melee weapon + 20/20 healing offhand, 40/40 Divine set *'Titles:' r9+ sunspear is required *'Sweets:' Using a cupcake is required Humanitarian prof=E/Mo energy=12+1+3 pro=12 heal=3BondSpeedHealthRenewalAm Unstoppable!"SpiritBondBond/build Equipment *'Armor:' Radiant insignia, runes of attunement, rune of superior vigor *'Weapons:' +20% enchantments staff *'Sweets:' Having 18 in energy storage is highly recommended for Veil, and required for Jadoth in City; so you need one from Golden eggs, Candy corn, or Lunar Fortunes. =General Usage= The Khalifa pull mobs into balls ), which blow up. The Khalifa is kept alive by bonds from the Humanitarian and the heals from monk. Khalifa This is just an outline of the techniques used to tank DoA: *Standard Mobs: These are the easiest to pull, as the A.I. is predictable and intuitive. Simply pull in a striaght line, and you will separate out the different ranges of creatures. From furthest to shortest range we have: longbow, caster, paragon, and melee. This means that you can pull everything onto 1 spot in 3 steps and a dcharge. You can reduce the number of steps required by pulling mobs around corners, this way the ranged attackers can be made to all have the same effective range. *Balled Groups: Almost every mob in City, and some in the 1st & 4th rooms of Foundry has this A.I. feature. The group follows a pattern: they start off wandering around aimlessly, then suddenly they all regroup on 1 spot and pause for a few seconds, they then all run as a team to a different place, pause again, and then resume wandering. This cycle repeats ad infinitum. If you aggro the group when they are in the process of suddenly regrouping, they will pull only a few steps, and thus you should always time it so that you only aggro when they are wandering or running together. *Dream Riders: To pull a dream rider into the same ball as the terrorwebs in its group, you must first pull everything in a straight line, and then turn around and run to the right-hand side of the terrors at roughly a 45 degree angle, and stop when 2/3 or so of an aggro bubble away from the terrors. *Mass melee: These are only really encountered in Veil, and can be extremely dangerous since the groups usually contain multiple hungers. When you aggro a group of melee monsters, the A.I. is designed to try and body-block you. They calculate where you will be if you run in a straight line, and will enclose you from both sides. Obviously to avoid this you simply need to run in curves, aggroing a mob and then running around one side of it. Most importantly, when you are tanking enemies that will kill you if they reach you e.g. hungers, DO NOT STOP. Use shadowsteps to put distance between you and the enemies, and NEVER stop to cast stuff if you don't need it, too many times I have seen people recast shadow form when it is not needed. *Trench groups: Watch a video on Youtube of how to Trench tank. You will be a good Khalifa if you do. How to wage on DoA This is a general guide to what the spikers should be doing: *Before each spike should put EoE down. *Once the ball is ready, the Mujahid #1 should Ping his VoR on a central target of the mob. *The Mujahideen should then spike the mob, and finish off any leftovers. Skill usage is generally left-to-right for the builds posted on this page. *should ressurect anybody that dies. *If stuff goes wrong, do not pull aggro into the group, it is almost always better to die so that others can get away safely and rez you. *Note that all Mujahideen should have prot bond on them so, unless the Humanitarian dies or loses energy, you can take on small numbers of enemies (provided they don't strip enchantments too much). Being a Humanitarian This is a general overview of what the Humanitarian should be doing: *should always follow the Humanitarian, and seed when needed. *The Humanitarian should maintain energy by spamming spirit bond and burning speed. The Humanitarian has infuse in order to heal people directly when required. *Bonds should generally be applied like so: *Life bond on the Khalifa, make sure this is the first enchantment cast. *Prot bond on the entire pirate crew. *Balth spirit on the Khalifa, , and yourself. *Humanitarian is like Links *36-minute run video (Khalifa perspective) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 *33-minute runvideo (Shadow Meld perspective) *33-minute run Credits *Credit to Fissure aka Young Somalia for all of his hard work putting this together and being a real Khalifa for all of his Panda guildies.